His Hands were Special
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: ONESHOT: It’s Christmas Eve, and Hermione still doesn’t know what to get for him. DHg


**Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I last posted, and I'm really worried that I lost my touch for fanficiton stories already! I somehow got inspired when I was watching tv. (:**

**Summary: So what happens if it's Christmas Eve, and Hermione still doesn't know what to get for her boyfriend? DHg**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**His Hands were Special**

**By Amber**

Hermione Granger woke up on Christmas Eve with one word in her head: _shit._

It wasn't like she didn't like the season or anything, but more of the fact that she had a small problem.

Well, not really.

She had a _huge_ problem.

Hermione couldn't think of _anything_ to give to her boyfriend. She groaned, frustrated with herself for leaving thoughts about his Christmas present to the last minute, but she honestly couldn't think of anything.

Sitting up on her bed in her dormitory she looked around her room frantically, trying to get some sort of inspiration.

It was going to be the first time that she and Draco were spending a Christmas together, after getting together earlier during the year. And after that it seemed so natural, talking to him about the simplest things, curling up in his arms in front of a fire, just_ being_ with him made her feel like so happy.

It was their first Christmas…and she didn't bloody know what to get him.

She caught sight of a jumper than her mother had knitted for her the last Christmas slumped over her chair, just the sight of her made her feel all warm and loved, thankful that it was Christmas.

Suddenly, she thought of something. Smiling to herself brightly, she quickly got out of bed and got to work.

* * *

"You ready, Hermione?" Draco called from their Head's common room.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, she had spent the whole of the afternoon making his present and had encountered more difficulties than she had bargained for, but she had finally finished it and she was ecstatic, knowing that he'd definitely like it.

She walked out the door, one hand holding his present in a paper bag, the other holding her purse, and greeted him with a smile, "Yea, let's go."

He stared at her for a while, smiling slightly, "You look amazing, Mione."

She grinned, "Do I always?"

He laughed, "Is my ego rubbing off on you?"

"God forbid," Hermione said, smirking as she linked her arm though his and started leading him towards their dinner reservation in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Halfway along the streets back to Hogwarts, Draco suddenly realized that Hermione was carrying a paper bag. (**A/N: Honestly, aren't guys sometimes so slow? Haha, jkjk, no offence guys. **) _I guess that's probably my Christmas present_, he thought to himself, smirking slightly.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

He pointed towards the bag, "What's with the paper bag?"

She blushed slightly, _it's now or never. _

"I couldn't really think of getting you anything, since you could already buy anything you wanted. So I thought I'd make you something instead."

Draco chuckled, "So what's it, then?"

Hermione slowly handed him the bag, a little embarrassed, not knowing what his reaction was going to be when he saw what his present was.

He reached in and pulled out – a pair of hand knitted red gloves.

Holding them in his hands and glancing at him, he couldn't help but laugh, "Gloves, Mione?"

She smiled, "Don't you remember?"

_Flashback_

_She stood next to him, angry that he had done something so completely and utterly stupid just because he was mad. _

"_You shouldn't have done that."_

_He turned around angrily, "He was all over you! Don't bloody tell me I shouldn't have done that, Granger."_

_She narrowed her eyes, "How was punching the wall going to help you solve anything?"_

"_What was I supposed to do? You made me promise from the beginning not to hurt him!"_

_Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, "So what? You had to injure your hand? Your-"_

_She stopped herself before she ended up getting embarrassed, she wasn't about to say anything as juvenile as _that_, no matter how true it was._

_His eyes softened, "What?"_

_She blushed, biting her lip, furious at herself for letting even something as small as that slip. _

"_Nothing."_

_But he had already heard it and he wasn't about to just let it go, "Out with it, Granger."_

_She turned an even darker shade of red than Ron's hair, looking down she said nervously, "Yourhandsarespecialtome."_

_He froze, not knowing if he had heard her correctly, "Come again?"_

_She cleared her throat, coughing nervously, "Your hands are special to me."_

_He grinned, completely forgetting why he was angry in the first place, "Granger, I never thought you'd be the type of person that would say that."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, fine. Laugh all you want."_

_He laughed, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her forehead, "I won't do anything to harm my hands anymore, how's that?"_

_He could feel her smile against his chest._

"_Perfect."_

_End-flashback. _

Draco grinned, "Of course I do."

He pulled on one glove on his hand and tried putting the other one on when he realized that it was too small.

He looked up to see her face fall.

Cursing silently, she sighed, "I spent the whole day on those!"

Draco laughed, "It's all right, I have an idea."

Pulling out his wand, he waved it over the two gloves, making them combine into one, making it look like a small knitted tunnel. He grabbed her hand and put it through one end, holding it with his right hand which was originally in the other end of the 'tunnel'.

"How's this?" He asked, as he wrapped his hand around hers, the glove keeping both their hands warm.

Hermione smiled, caught up in the moment, she swung her free arm around his neck and pulled him towards her, giving him a slight peck on his lips.

"I love you, Draco."

He smiled down at her, his grey eyes shining brightly, "I love you too."

They continued walking down the street, hands entwined in the glove.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"My other hand's getting cold."

_Oh crap, I forgot about that. _

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: R&R! **

**Lots of love,**

**Amber**


End file.
